This is Getting Ridiculous
by Izzy
Summary: Olga's getting sick of Frank kissing other woman, and takes a little revenge...


Izzy here, with my fanfic, "This is Getting Ridiculous", my first Seven Days fanfic, writen in response to "Love and Other Disasters". I guess I've gotten just a bit too annoyed at Frank's latest actions. And of crouse I hit writers block....I'm not exactly sure on disclaimer stuff, I think it's Paramount and Crowe Entertainment. You get the picture. 

## This is Getting Ridiculous

### By Izzy

That kiss sure had come as a surprise to Olga. After all, Frank had seemed so hung up on her. Then suddenly it looked as if his attention was on the princess. Why? 

It could have been spite, him telling Olga she had her chance and she blew it. But if Olga knew Frank at all, she knew right now she just had to say the word and he was hers. Or was he? 

Had Frank finally given up on her? Now he seemed to be kissing pretty faces left and right. Trying to find a substitute for Olga, who he was certianly still in love with, right? 

This whole problem was starting to really irritate Olga. It was irritating her more then Ramsey. She couldn't figure out why, but she was jealous. As Olga thought this she wished things weren't so tense between her and Frank. It had been over a week since St. Simone. It had been more then seven days since Olga had decided on a plan. And since Frank was going to Backstep, that was a good thing. 

Frank was approaching the platform when Olga called, "Mr. Parker! Wait." 

He turned in annoyance. "What do you want?" he growled. Of course she would want to make amends right before he Backstepped, thus unmaking them. 

"This," said Olga, before kissing him very lightly on the lips. 

"Thanks," said Frank, still angry, and sullenly headed off. 

Olga smiled wickedly before leaving. Hopefully he wouldn't be this bad next timeline around. He would remember this, and he would remember the next. It was a pity she wouldn't remember, but at least she'd know it happened. 

"You kissed him?" asked Ramsey. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Olga, insanely cheerful. Why should she keep it a secret now? It wasn't like it would matter once the cronosphere took off. 

Many weeks later... 

He was Backstepping again. And he wasn't surprised when he heard Olga call, "Mr. Parker! Wait." 

"When will you stop calling me that?" he asked. 

"Someday." she said, and kissed him deeply. 

This had been going on for a long time. Right before he Backstepped, she always gave him a kiss, each one more passionate then the last. Then when he asked her why afterward, she'd always laugh and refuse to believe him. 

"Why do you keep doing this?" he demanded. 

"Doing what?" 

"You know what. You must have decided on this strategy on some piece of time that wasn't erased, because you kiss me each time I Backstep." 

"Mr. Parker..." started Olga, but she realized she had been caught. 

"Then you always deny it afterwards. Would you care to tell me why?" 

"What would the point be right now?" she asked. 

"Then I'm asking you when I get back,. I'll bug and bug you till I get an explanation." 

Seven days earlier... 

The mission had gone by without a hitch. Now Frank had a more important one to turn to. 

"Olga," he began when they were alone, "I'd like a word." 

She gave a laugh. "I suppose you're going to tell me that absurd story about me kissing you right before you Backstepped." 

"It's not absurd and you know it! How dumb do you think I am? No wait, I'm dumb for not having asked this earlier. When you are continually kissing me knowing it's gonna get wiped in two minutes, don't you'd think I'd start to wonder why?" 

"Well, why do you think?" 

"I don't know, but it's getting annoying." 

"Realy? I thought you'd appreciate it. You haven't had any girlfriends in awhile." 

"Yeah," said Frank, getting angry, "becaue every time I'm about to kiss a girl, I remember the kiss you gave me, and then suddenly I don't want to!" 

Olga said nothing, but her smile told it all. 

"That was your intention?" It was not a question. 

Olga just continued to smile. 

"Look Olga, I really don't like that. You're not giving me any more then a little liplock, and you're not allowing me to get anything else. If you want to treat me as your property, fine. Just treat me as property you really value. Until you want to date me for real, I'm going to date any girl I damn well please. It's your choice." 

He left, and Olga thought. 

He was right. She had been so angry, she hadn't realized what she might have been putting him through. 

She didn't want to put him through anything serious, really she didn't. She had wanted him to suffer just a bit, yes, for making her jealous, but perhaps she had gone overboard. 

Well, that was over. Now she could keep him for good or drop him off. 

Would she break his heart? He's probably recover, he recovered after Galuina's seduction-suddenly the vividest image sprung into Olga's head of her and Frank in bed together. She could almost feel his hot mouth on her, his hands gripping her with that animalistic passion she'd always wanted him to direct at her. 

She wanted him. Oh yes, she definitly wanted him. She could admit that to herself, at least. 

"Olga?" came a voice. "What's wrong?" 

It was Dr. Ballard. Perhaps she could confide in him. "It's Frank." 

"I passed him in the hall. He looked moody. I didn't try to talk." 

Olga couldn't bring herself to respond. So much for confiding. 

"Do you know whats with him?" 

She still didn't respond. 

"What's going on, Olga?" 

She stared at the table. 

There were a few minutes silence. 

Ballard gave up and departed. 

Then Olga just muttered, "This is getting ridiculous." 

* * *

[Comments?][1]

   [1]: mailto:izzy@moody.cx



End file.
